One too many
by Lucario's Aura
Summary: Candice has been Aqua's closest friend for eternity, but when Aqua decides to become a Keyblade Master, Candice is left to find a new crowd. Finally, she stumbles upon the infamous duo of Lea and Isa. Full summary inside... AxelxOC eventually
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: So, this is my first Fanfic and a rewrite of the first chapter. Enjoy!

-:-

Every time I think of my past, a certain two guys come to my mind. They are also my two closest friends and together we make up a trio of troublemakers. But it wasn't always like that; before I had met them I had a friend that did everything with me. We were inseparable until the day she… died.

Eli had died when she was the happiest I had seen her in a long time. But when she died, a part of me died to. I felt as if the sun would never shine anymore. That was, until I met Lea and Isa.

It was really by accident when they saw me sulking around a corner in Radiant Garden. That day is the clearest in my mind, when I had met them. And if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here now.

It had been an unusual day; we had been asked to find a kid who had run off. Luckily, we had found him safe and sound playing with some other kids. Once we had returned him, we had gone and gotten ourselves ice cream like we usually do everyday at noon.

"Candice, you know what?" She said, looking at me. "What?" I asked. "I wish this could last forever."

My friend smiled at me "I'll be back in a few minutes; just running to my house to get something." I nodded as I watched her leave, awaiting her return.

Fifteen minutes passed and she still was gone. "Where is she?" I asked myself as I started to head to her house. On my way there something caught my eye; it was something shining in the sun.

I moved closer to discover it was a bracelet; blue stones set in gold. I recognized this bracelet the moment I picked it up; it was my best friend's. Slowly, I lifted my gaze and it set on a person lying on the ground a few feet from it.

It was my friend, lying there. Suddenly a cool wave washed over me and it felt wrong. "Eli, are you alright?" I asked with a heightened tone. No response came to me. I asked again but there was no answer.

I ducked my head lower and pressed my ear to her chest, right above where her heart is. There also was silence. "Eli?" I asked one last time before tears started to fall from my eyes. They trickled down my cheeks slowly, causing me to wipe them away.

The tears kept coming out, and I quietly sobbed by myself. Soon, I heard footsteps approaching and looked up. My eyes first focused on vibrant red hair. "Hey, are you and your friend okay?" The red head asked.

"No, she just died. I don't even know how…" I said between sobs, wiping my eyes clear so that I could see him better. Once I could see, I noticed another boy with blue hair standing beside the red head.

"Lea, I'll get someone. You stay here with her." the blunette said before walking off. "Alright Isa."

-:-

I awoke with a start; why had that memory appeared in my dream? Yes, it is the time where if something had been different, I wouldn't be here. But, now that I'm here, I have to report to Saïx.

It had been a whole six months since I had been turned into a Nobody; a person without a heart to feel emotions with. Me, along with Isa and Lea, are together even now as Nobodies.

While I was getting up out of my bed, something black on my wall caught my attention. And attached to the black at the top was red. "Axel, how long have you been there?" I asked my best friend.

"Not that long actually. I was just watching you sleep; you are always so peaceful." he said and walked over to me. I just pulled my coat over what I had slept in; a pair of black leggings and a navy blue tank top. It's just the easiest thing to do.

"Anyway, I actually have to tell you something. We have a meeting in ten minute that Xemnas said we _all_ have to attend." Axel said, looking at me. It was true that usually I skipped the meetings, only to be dragged there by another member.

I nodded and opened a Dark Corridor.

In a few minutes I was sitting in my throne in the Round Room, looking at who was still missing. Unfortunately, I have the lowest throne so looking up hurts my neck. Most of the thrones were filled, but I noticed that there was one person missing.

"Xemnas, what is this meeting about?" I asked, disregarding the whole 'numbers'. "Zero, if you would be quiet for once you would find out."

I grinned "We're getting a new member, aren't we? That'll be fun, it's too boring around here."

"Candice, just don't do anything stupid." Axel said and put on his hood, which is a rare sight. "I make no promises Axe." I said, then looked around.

If you're wondering why my name doesn't have an 'X' in it, I never wanted it. Mostly because I was too stubborn to have one; I blame it on being 22. And also because of what I am. I am a Nobody, but one who controls light. That's right, I have a Keyblade.

So, besides Candice, only Saïx and Axel call me Dice. To the others I'm Candice or Zero, although I hate the number thing. We are alive, we just don't have hearts.

"Dice! Pay attention!" Axel said, catching me off guard. "Sorry…"

"The meeting has begun."

-:-

AN: So, no Aqua… the only one of the trio who actually appears is Ventus, and for one small scene. Also, it's shorter than the original one. But it's written better, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New

AN: Okay, so now that I have a laptop, I can write (type) more, yet until I can convince my Dad and step mom that it would be okay for me to have the internet on this, I'm stuck updating every other weekend. So! How was the first chapter? Was it good or bad? Anyway, I'm rambling, and I'm pretty sure that the reason you are reading this is because you liked the first chapter.

-:-

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Let us all welcome our newest member, Number Nine." Then I had realized that we had gained a new throne as well. I should have taken that into account. "Okay, Xemmy. What's his name? I need to make up a new nickname for him."

As I said that, the guy's eyes widened. I laughed "Damn it. He's got puppy-dog eyes. Hmm..." Axel glanced at me "No, he is not going to be 'Puppy' to you."

"His name is Demyx." Xemnas interrupted "And I do hope it is appropriate." I winked at him "Gotcha, Xemmy." I turned to Demyx "So, Dem-Dem or Demy or Dems?" His eyes were still wide, with no answer in them. "Augh, fine. I'll choose... Dems. It suits you a lot. Now, is there anything else you want, Xemmy? I was hoping that this wasn't going to take long."

"Be quiet." Saïx growled. "Shut up Sai. Yeah, I said that. What are you going to do now, huh? You can't hurt me in any way shape or form." He knew I was right "Superior?" Xemnas just let out a long sigh "Just leave it right now, Seven. And no, this meeting is not over yet. We still have to address some important issues. First off, we are low on funds, which means that we need more munny. So, work harder.

"Now, for the second issue, I will be setting up a chore list that indicates when one of you are washing the dishes or sweeping the floors or doing the shopping. Now you are dismissed." Finally, he's finished blabbering.

I took this opportunity to confront the new kid "Hey Dems! So... what is your power? Everyone else has a power of some sort. Even Xemmy has a power... although it is over nothingness itself. Come on, you can tell me. I won't make fun of it. I mean, come on, if I have power over light, then yours can't be worse than mine."

He looked at me "Alright, I have power over water. There, I said it. Now please leave me alone." Wow "Hey, why are you so grumpy? Ah well, too bad. See ya around!" I yelled as I left to find Crazy. Can you guess where he was? If you said my room, you got it.

"Axel, this is my room and you can't just come in and make yourself at home." He smiled at me" Of course I can! Remember, we're best friends. We don't need an invitation. So, what took you so long to get out of the boring room?"

I smiled "Just asked Dems what his power is. You won't like it, though." He gave me a questioning look. I sighed "It is... Water." He just looked into space for a few seconds, then said oh. "Don't worry. He seemed like a real downer, so he probably won't bother you, or me for that matter.

"So, Axel. What mission are you doing today? I've got the usual, heart collection. Blegh, I wish that someone else could do it. Anyway, I'm leaving with Emo Boy soon." He glanced at me "Where are you heading to? Because I'm going to Twilight Town. Most boring place in all the worlds."

That brought a smile to face "What do you know! That is where I am going too! Let's double up! He's the most pathetic fighter of us all." He nodded "Too true. Anyway, let's get going."

We left to go to the Grey Area, and ran into one of my favourite people, Xigbar. "Hey Xiggy! How are you doing?" He glanced at my direction "Eh, not bad. It would be nice if X-face would stop giving me stupid missions. Can you believe it, I have to take care of the newbie!"

"Well, ditch him." I offered. "As if. If I do that, who knows what Xemnas will do to me." And he walked away.

Axel and I continued our walk until we arrived in the Grey Area. I went over to Zexion, as Axel went over to Saïx. I could hear him talking "Come on Saïx! Why did you set up Dice and Zexion to go to Twilight Town, knowing I would also be going?"

"Because, Eight. She needs to collect hearts, while you deal with a giant Pureblood." Axel had an idea though "So? She is fully capable of getting hearts by herself! Put Zexion with me. Or, better yet, team us up! It will go more faster and more efficiently. You know it will. Please?"

Saïx looked over at me watching them "Fine. Just this once." And with that, Axel returned to me. I smiled and told Zexion about the new arrangements, which he only nodded. "Are we all set?" Axel asked. I nodded and so did Zexion.

So, even though I hate them with a passion, I opened a Dark Corridor and stepped through.

-:-

AN: Okay, so this is a little short, but I think it is a good chapter. What about you? Please review?

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Okay, so even though I only update every other weekend, I still have loads of time to type them up. I just realized something. In the OC tournament, Candice's power is the moon, but for this story it is Light. Sorry for confusing you!

-:-

"Remind me Axel, why do I always go into those things?" Instead, Zexion answered me "Because, Candice, if you didn't, nothing would ever get done." I made a soft oh as we entered Twilight Town, the only place I can actually get lost in.

We set off to find the giant Pureblood, but didn't even have to leave. It was right in front of us. "Holy shoot! That thing is HUGE!" I exclaimed. Axel just laughed and started attacking it. I also started swinging my Keyblade at it, making it cry out in pain. Zexion was standing farther away, casting intricate spells at it.

Soon enough, it disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Now, let's get heart collecting!" I exclaimed. However, we were soon ditched by Zexion, who said that he wouldn't want to ruin our fun by tagging along. Fine by me.

-:-

It was mid afternoon by the time we finished the mission, and had returned. With nothing else to do, I decided to go to the Round Room, see if Xemnas is there, and bug him. Lucky for me, he was there.

He sighed "What is it now, Zero?" I sarcastically smiled "What, every time I come here, do you always assume I did something that would want the others to kill me?" He just looked at me "Never mind."

"Anyway, I am bored, so I came here to bug you. Anything new and exciting happen today? Huh?" He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments "Why did I let you in?" I smiled "Cuz, it was either Saïx, Axel and me or nothing. We came as a package. Deal with it. So, anything new?"

"Nothing you would find interesting. Why don't you go bug someone else? Perhaps Two or Seven?" Hmm, he did have a good idea. "Okay, see ya round Xemmy!" I said as I left for the Grey Area. I was planning on bugging Saïx, so I could either watch him go berserk, or get maimed in the process, so I wouldn't have to do missions for a while. Either one worked for me.

As usual, there he was, standing by the window, staring out it. "Saïx! I'm bored!" I whined, hoping to put him in a bad mood. It worked. "What? Can't you go play with Axel?" I smiled "Nope! Xemmy said that I should either bug you or Xigbar, and I chose you! Whatchya doing?" He was getting more agitated "Just looking."

It was obvious that he was trying not to lose it with me there. "Hey, I never noticed that you had your ears pierced! Or that you have a giant scar on your face! So that is why Xigbar calls you X-face. Did you know that I have a scar too? It's on my arm, see?" I said, showing him my elbow, which indeed had a scar on it. I knew that in just a few more minutes of my endless blabbering, he would go berserk.

"And did you know that my mission was really easy today? Even though I had to take out a giant Pureblood and collect hearts, you should bump it up a notch! And then after I did that, I went to go bug Xemmy! And then while I was walking to here, I realized something. I am the only girl here. Normally that would freak me out, except every guy here knows that I can own them in combat. Besides, half of the guys here are scary! I only like Xigbar, Zexion, Axel and you! You should feel special about that!"

Yep! I had finally done it! Yay! Oh, wait, I should probably get behind a couch or someone. "STOP TALKING!" Saïx yelled at me and changed into Berserker mode. I tried to leap behind a couch, but he grabbed me by the collar and threw me against the wall. "Ow! Saïx, stop!" I asked. I knew that asking him wouldn't change it, but at least someone would hear me.

He only paused when he heard footsteps approaching, and then glanced at me, to see how badly I was hurt. Since I was never the one for blood, it took all of my will to not glance at my wounds. I knew I was bleeding badly, but had no idea how much. "Saïx, you killed her!" Axel exclaimed. "Shut up, Eight. I did not kill her, I just maimed her."

"Yeah, but look how much damage you did!" Was I really that bad? Finally, the pain started to set in. Damn it, I should have reacted faster than I had. I managed to say ow a few times, before slipping into a deep slumber.

-:-

I was walking with my two best friends, Isa and Lea, in Radiant Garden. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze in the air. If that moment would have lasted, I would be at peace for the rest of my life.

But, all good things come to an end and that was no exception. We were walking through a quiet place, when there was a clatter of wood on the ground. I glanced around but Lea was the first to find what had been dropped, a wooden sword.

Near Lea on the ground was a boy who looked our age with golden blond, spiky hair. "This yours?" Lea asked him, holding the wooden sword out to him. I smiled at the boy, looking at his eyes. "Hi, I've never seen you in Radiant Garden before. What's your name?" I asked.

"Ventus." the boy said before grabbing his toy sword. Soon after he grabbed it, Lea challenged Ventus to a fight with his Frisbees. I seriously see no point in those things, but he carries them around anyways.

I watched them fight, and laughed when Lea got knocked to the ground. Isa smiled and walked over to the two others. I soon followed, and stood beside Ventus. "Come on Lea, we've got to go." Isa said, walking away.

Before walking away, I turned to Ventus "Nice meeting you Ventus, maybe we'll meet again someday." Ventus nodded and turned to walk away. I caught up with Lea and Isa, and saw them staring at the castle. "You guys aren't serious, are you? That's what you've been keeping from me, isn't it?"

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later Dice." Isa said, then continued walking.

-:-

I awoke to the feeling of something being ripped off my skin "Hey, that hurts you know." I said groggily. "Well, deal with it." A cold voice answered. Vexen. "How do you expect me to deal with the fact that you are ripping off something from my skin! It hurts you know."

"Well, do you want to be bleeding everywhere?" Good point. I sat up after he was finished, and inspected the damage. Almost every inch of me was covered in bandages, except for my chest, my head, my hands and my feet. "Damn." Was all I could say.

I left to go find Axel, and tell him of my dream I had, where he failed to beat a kid with a wooden stick. Sad. Eventually I found him in my room, relaxing on my bed. "Axel, do you just want to switch rooms?" I said, scaring him. "Look who is finally awake. How do you feel? Saïx is in trouble because he hurt you. It was actually funny watching him get in trouble from Xemnas. He hung his head really low when Xemnas spoke to him."

"I'm fine, I think. Oh, guess what dream I had while I was asleep?" He looked at me. "The one where you get beat up by a kid with a stick." He just mumbled something incoherent, and I just shook it off. "Anyway, Dice, Xemnas told me that you won't be collecting hearts for a while. He himself assessed the damage on you." Sure, even Xemnas looked me over, that made me feel super special, not.

So, I climbed onto my bed, and attempted to shove Axel off. Unfortunately, I failed. Instead, I managed to fall on him. "Sorry, Axel." He smiled that cheesy smile "Maybe I should lie on your bed more often." Ugh, the real Axel was coming out. Well, the real Axel around girls. "Shut up, Axel." I said as I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it in the chest.

After I did that, he faked being hurt and fell of the bed. "My bed." I stated, as I sprawled out on it, trying to make it so Axel couldn't get on it. Like I said, too bad we are best friends. So, instead of doing what I had hoped he would do (staying off my bed), he climbed back up and practically sat on my stomach. Since he didn't put all of his weight on me, I could still breathe.

"Damn it Axel. Why am I your friend still? Now I know why Saïx stopped hanging around us – we are totally nuts." He smirked "I'll be sure to tell him you said that." I smiled "What, and miss the pillow fight? Even if that means I win by default?"

He raised his eyebrows at me "What, now?" I nodded slowly, picked up a pillow and started whacking him with it.

-:-

Me: How was that? You know, there was one funny part in here when I was reading this over. The part where Axel exclaims : You killed her!

Axel: What? She had blood everywhere!

Dice: Yeah, and I still get woozy from blood...


	4. Chapter 4

`Chapter Four: A MASIVE pillow fight

AN: Yeah, the reason she is not on missions is cuz I hate doing major battle scenes with blood and gore (That much reflects on me and Candice) Plus, when I write, it takes on a mind of its own. I never have a plan on any story. And no one is reviewing! Wah! Except heartless-lover12, who is my most awesome friend... Thank you... does everyone hate this story?

-:-

I was laughing and having a good time, smacking Axel with a pillow. "Heh, Axel... How do you think everyone would react if we had a pillow fight that involved the ENTIRE castle as a battle ground?" He smacked me with a pillow again "Hmm... Xemnas would blow his lid at us, Xigbar would join in, Xaldin would kill us with his lances, Vexen would most likely poison our drinks at dinner, Lexaeus would smack me, Zexion would hide in the library, Saïx would be himself, and the new guy would stand in shock. All in all, I think that we would be in deep –"

"Don't finish that thought. So, would making everyone angry at us be worth it?" Once we looked at each other, we knew what we had to do. We both ran from my room, screaming at the top of our lungs. We ran into the Grey Area, and zipped around the couches. "Haha! I got ya Axel!"

"Nuh uh! I got you!" He exclaimed. We stayed there for a few more minutes, until Xigbar came in and joined us. He somehow knew that we were having a pillow fight, not a paintball fight, so he brought his pillow and started whacking us. I was basically laughing my head off by the time Saïx came over to me and threw me off Axel, who I was basically getting a piggy back ride from. "SHUT UP!" He yelled in frustration.

I smiled as I got back on Axel's back "Yeah, well. Xigbar is higher ranking than you are, so I listen to him. Haha." He just said blankly "So now you follow your higher ranking people. But only when it applies to you. That is hardly fair."

"Not if she follows me, X-face. On to the library!" So, we followed Xigbar to the library, where Zexion was taking refuge from the fight. "Hey Zexion! What are you reading? Hope you don't mind, but we are gonna use the library for a battleground." He appeared in front of me in an instant "NO. YOU. ARE. NOT." Okay, one very angry EMO kid. "On second thought, let's go the round room, sit in our chairs, and throw pillows at each other!" I exclaimed. When we left, I thought of Zexion sitting down and reading angry poetry.

-:-

By dinner time, I was too tired to get up from my throne and corridor to the kitchen. So, I had Axel bring me my food, which was popcorn. "Thanks Axel. So, anything I need to hear?"

"Not really, except that I got dish duty for a month. But at least I'm not you. You have to start training Demyx in two weeks. That's when you have to get back on missions. But until then, I get dish duty and watching you duty."

I smiled "Did they request that, or did you volunteer?" He looked at me "Eh, no one else would do it. So that means I have to help Vexen with the healing process. Science, blegh. Oh well, more time with you." I suppose he tried to do a fake evil grin, but it still ended looking real.

"Now Axel... no perverted thoughts. Or else I WILL kick your butt to Kingdom Hearts." He smiled "I know, I just... Never mind. So, what now? Had any weird dreams lately?" I shook my head "None that comes to mind at the moment. Say, do you want to help me? I want to go to sleep soon, and I can't in this chair."

He glanced at me "Alright princess, how shall I be of assistance?" I smiled, my eyes drooping "Just carry me to my room, and let me sleep." He nodded and picked me up bridal style. "Is this necessary?" He nodded and I let my lids fall...

-:-

A scream. Demyx screaming bloody murder. I race towards him, only to find Xemnas standing over him, holding...

-:-

"Wake up Dice, you screamed." Huh? Did I really scream in my sleep? Apparently so. "Sorry Axel, nightmare." He looked at me "What happened?" I explained that I had dreamt that the new guy was murdered by Xemnas, and that I was the only one left, besides Xemnas himself. After I finished explaining my dream, I couldn't fall back asleep. "Axel, why are you in my room still?"

He looked up at me sleepily "What, do you want to be left alone? You know that I know that you hate being alone. You feel abandoned, alone, and usually are in a race to find someone to cling onto. Yeah, I'm not leaving so that I will just get woken up again in a few minutes. Now, go back to sleep."

I shook my head "I don't think I can go back to sleep. It's hard enough to close my eyes without thinking about, let alone fall asleep and risk seeing it again. Nuh uh. No way in my non-existence life am I going back to sleep. What time is it anyway?"

"Uh, like two in the morning. And you should be glad that only I heard you scream." As soon as he finished, we heard a door slam. "Uh, I mean, me and one other person. Please don't be an angry person."

We were lucky, it was Saïx who slammed the door. Soon, he appeared in my room "Why did you scream?" His eyes were almost glowing, creepy. "Sorry, I had a nightmare." Axel smiled "Yeah, she dreamt that we were all murdered by Xemnas, except for herself." Saïx looked at me "That is absurd, that will not happen."

"Whatever, but I still think it means that something bad will happen to us." I stated. "Ugh, fine, just stop screaming when you sleep. And you are _very_ lucky that it was only me who was awakened." And with that, he left.

I tried to not fall asleep, but failed miserably.

-:-

AN: Okay, so if you could _please _review, it would mean the world to me. Kay, might have more up later today and tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: Okay, so I have TWO reviews so far. recue was the one who reviewed last chapter, so this update is for her!

-:-

"Okay Lea. Whatever you say." I said, nodding to him. He flashed a smile "Well, Isa and I are going somewhere soon, so can you wait for us here? We'll be back in an hour. Please don't follow us. Bye!" I quickly glanced at Isa, but his face held no answers.

Yeah, like I'll stay here while they go do something awesome. So, as soon as they left, I took off and followed them. When they rounded a corner, I would wait a few seconds before I rounded the same corner.

Eventually, I followed them to the big castle in Radiant Garden. "Why are they going there? That's not what I had in... Oh man! Are they _actually _that stupid? They're gonna get their butts thrown out of there in no time!"

It took awhile, but my prediction came true. A couple of guys threw them out of the front entrance, and they landed face first. When they got up, they saw me standing there, laughing at them. They started walking towards me "I thought I told you not to follow."

"Yeah, and I thought you knew that I never listen. Duh, Lea. So, what did you guys do while you were in there? Snoop, steal, what?" Lea let out a sigh "Nothing, because we were caught by those two guys. We did meet a kid, but why he was wearing a too big lab coat and was the only kid there is beyond me."

I looked at Isa, and we both had the same thought; _mostly everything is beyond you, Lea._ "So, what do you guys want to do? Get ice cream like usual?" They both nodded as we raced to the stall...

-:-

"So, any dreams?" Axel asked me as we were walking, well, him supporting me as I limped, to the kitchen for food. "Yeah, where you two get thrown out of that castle, landed face first and I was having a laughing fit at that." He nodded as we entered the kitchen. It was unusually empty, for it being in the morning. "Where is everyone?"

He thought for a moment "Just stay here, I'll go check something." And with that, he walked out of the doors, and I was all alone.

In a few minutes, he returned, with a _huge_ smile on his face "Yes! Today we have a vacation! That's why no one is out here. They're all asleep still." I rolled my eyes "And _that_ didn't come up while I was out? Thanks for informing me, Axe."

He grinned "No problem. Now, what do you want to do?" I looked at him "Yeah, and anything that I want to do involves physical use of my body, which would cause it to hurt."

"_What _physical things?" I punched his arm "Not that! Eww! Axel, why? Why? No, I meant something along the lines of walking through Twilight Town, or playing a game. Those kinds of things. Usually when I say _physical_, I mean a game, and not what you're thinking. Hmm, maybe I'll try being Saïx, ignoring you, and then who will you talk to? Hmm?"

"No thanks, Dice, I'd rather keep you to myself. So, we could play card games. Not a big deal. Or sleep. I'm rather quite fond of the second idea myself." I nodded "I agree on that."

So, he helped me to my room, and then I realized something; _why did I have all that energy to do a massive pillow fight? Didn't it hurt? _It didn't matter now, so I just laid down on my bed, and fell asleep.

-:-

AN: So, how was that? So, I'll at least try to have another one up either on Wednesday or Friday. That's when I have Web Design class, and the teacher is UBER nice. Except that right now we have a sub, so it stinks. Anyway, I feel bad about having this short chapter, but I seriously ran out of time. Although I can write a 1000 word chapter in under an hour. XD. I only had half an hour. Um, I think that is it, besides me promising a double length chapter next time. So, until then, my fellow Fanfictioners. (PS. If you don't review, Dems will dump a bucket of water on Axel and then Axel will rampage everywhere. And those who review or favourite or whatever will get a preview of how this story will turn out.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AN: Okay, so here is the extra long chapter that I promised you! I am sorry for the delay, it's just that I got held up, looking at cute guys, homework, 3 little brothers, homework, daily life dilemmas. It was very difficult to find time in between all of that stuff happening.

-:-

I had no clue what time it was when I woke up from a long nap. I yawned a few times before getting up to go get Axel, so that we could get going on that card game. "Ow, ow, ow." I said repeatedly as I limped over to his room, trying not to get in anybody's way.

"Axel, you awake?" I asked softly. No answer came from in the room. I opened the door and saw a cute scene. Axel was flaked out on his bed, no shirt on, his flaming hair vibrant against the pillow, an arm hanging of the edge of the bed. His legs were also spread out, all in all, earning a cute scene badge.

I should have left him alone, but I could not resist. I walked over to his bed, sat near the end, and ran a finger gently along the arch of his foot. His reaction was amusing to watch; he sprung up and almost flew into the wall, wide awake.

"What are you doing in my room?" Great, he forgot. "Uh, Axel. Do you not remember saying that best friends can go into each other's rooms without an invitation." Maybe he'll remember now. He did not. "Uh, no, I don't remember anything like that." _Great. _"Well, you did, so there. I'm bored, and you're supposed to be watching me, right? So, how about that card game?"

He got up slowly and put on his coat "Yeah, we'll play, just as soon as I eat something that isn't sweet or sugary. And Sea Salt Ice Cream doesn't count, the salt balances out the sugar." I nodded as we went; I limped, into a portal for the kitchen.

-:-

We found the kitchen empty when we got there, so we went nuts. I grabbed all of the sugary stuff, plus three pretzels, and Axel grabbed all the cracker type foods. With our stash, we made it back to his room and dumped the stuff there.

I gave him a high-five as I grabbed a deck of cards from his desk. "What should we play, and no strip poker." He did a playful scowl "Aw, why do you take the fun out of it? Anyway, if we can't play that, then how about we play a game of war."

-:-

It was dinner time by the time we finally finished the game; with Axel winning. Once we were gathered at the long table, I noticed that the new guy was looking down, not eating anything. "Hey, Dems, what's the matter? You are so quiet. Why don't you talk to someone?"

He shook his head. "Oh, I'll make you talk, then. Hmm, hey Saïx, Dems over here called you a –" Demyx put a hand over my mouth "I did not do anything like that, you little liar." _Whoa, I didn't know he had that in him._ "Yay, I got Dems to talk! Now I just have to get Lexy to talk, and Zexy to stop being so Emo." I was on a roll, but it ended when Saïx stood up and walked over to me.

He hovered and bent over, whispering into my ear "Be quiet, Dice, or else Superior will hear you." _Why did he just call me Dice in public? Did he change? _He walked gracefully back to his seat and resumed eating. Hmm, this dinner needs some trouble, it's too quiet.

I stood up and climbed onto my chair, causing everyone to look up. "Get down, you idiot." Was what I got from Zexion, and from Xemnas, I got this: "Zero, see me in my office as soon as you are done your potatoes."

When I sat down, Axel leaned in "Nice one." I nodded and began to shovel my mashed potatoes into my mouth, earning more looks from my fellow members. I gave a cocky smile as I skipped off towards Xemnas' office. Behind me, I heard someone ask where I get all of my energy from. I laughed as I waited by the door.

One thing entered my mind: Why hadn't I hurt when I did that moments ago? I suppose that the wounds just like to pop up randomly. Soon, I heard footsteps approaching, so I straightened up and saluted Xemnas when he passed by me, earning myself an eye roll. "In."

"Yes, sir!" I seriously had way too much energy for my own good. "Sit." Hmm. "I'm not a dog, you know." But I sat nonetheless. "Your behaviour tonight at dinner was unacceptable..." He droned on and on about what the proper behaviour is and such. He paused for my response. "Yeah, that was only because dinner was so boring. Plus, I think that Saix is acting weirdly. Even though he whispered it, he called me Dice, which he usually never does. So, I think you should let me off the hook."

"And why would I do that, Zero? You are already on a break from missions due to your injuries, so no, I will not let you off the hook. Remember that you are training Nine after your two weeks are up. So, when we get another member, you shall train them too."

_Well, that blows._ "Yes. Bye Xemmy!" I yelled as I skipped out of there, confusing him in the process. That's my job, to annoy and confuse.

-:-

"Are you serious? You have to train Bubble Boy and the next member? Sucks to be you." I stuck my tongue out at him "Yeah, well, at least I'm out in the field. You're stuck doing the dishes, and why aren't you doing them?"

"Because I don't want to do them just this instant." I nodded "Sure, Axel. And who is going to be sorry when Xemnas finds out that there are no more clean coffee mugs?"

He sighed "Me."

-:-

A month passed, with me training Demyx, helping him adjust and all, when finally we got a meeting called at three in the morning. Seriously, why is it always in the early hours of the day? I was sitting in my throne, this time giving a death glare at Zexion, who, as ordered to, woke me up. His version of waking me up? Smack me on the head with his freaking Lexicon.

"Did everyone rest well enough to stay awake for this meeting?" _Yeah, shut up._ "Good, I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat; Number Ten. Let us all welcome, a controller over time itself." _Time, now this is interesting._

"Hey, welcome. I've got to train you later, so what is your name, dude?" He looked up at me, a smile growing on his face "My name is Luxord, Luv." _Oh, British accent, too. _"Okay, Luxy. My name is Candice." I said as I jumped off my throne, landing smoothly beside him "And I like you already. A month ago we got a kid who didn't talk, only when he was mad. But you talk, which is good. And I suppose I'm talking too much right now, right?"

He shook his head. "Oh good. So, I heard that you can control time. Nice. What are your weapons? Wanna see mine?" I asked, summoning my Keyblade "It's nice and shiny. So, yours? Just let it flow through you, let it become natural." As I finished that, a deck of grey cards appeared in his hand. "Interesting, may I see one?"

He handed one to me and I examined it closely. Razor sharp edges, nice. "Here you go. Try throwing them up in the air, don't worry, they'll return to you." He threw one up, and it grew larger, covering more area. I was amazed, not knowing that cards could be deadly.

"So, want to sleep, or get a tour?" I asked. "Or, how about a card game?" I liked Luxord from that moment on, always being his partner in a card game, and always losing.

-:-

Me: So, how was that?

Axel: Why does the drunk Brit get all the love and attention?

Me: Cuz he has an accent that pones all.

Saix: -_-"

Me: *=*

Axel: T_T

Dice: Guess what! The author is gonna write a series of oneshots with me as the star!

Roxas: What about me?

Me: How the hell did you get here? You are not supposed to be here!

Roxas: I'll do the disclaimers! She doesn't own us, Square-Enix and Disney does!

Axel: No sh-

Me: No swearing

Axel: Awww... T_T

Me: XD

(ten thousand emoticons later)

Axel: Um... .o

Me: ?

Roxas: Anyways... She has to go and write the seventh chapter! Byes!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

AN: Yeah, okay, so ALOT happened... me missing my old school, failing math, guy issues, ALOT of stress, family issues, Halloween... a lot can happen in the time period that I was off of . On a brighter note, I got the new Tinkerbell DS game... I'm sixteen and love Tinkerbell... awesome.

Roxas: And your obsession is getting quite disconcerting...

Me: whose side are you on?

Axel: He's on mine.

Dice: No, mine... he's my Axel. And then Saïx is mine too. Ha-ha! I win.

Me: No, technically Square-Enix and Disney owns them... ha-ha... disclaimer in a nutshell...

-:-

Training with Luxord was fun... He would always lower the Heartless' health really low so that I could deliver the final blow, and obtain the heart it carried. It was fun, but then we had to eventually return to the Castle That Never Was and continue on with our boring lives. Sorry, let me rephrase that; and continued on playing the card game with Axel before we left.

Funny thing is; all the guys want to play a certain type of poker, if you catch my drift. And I always came prepared. I had on three shirts, two sweaters, a really baggy hoody and a jacket. For the bottom half, I put on two pairs of leggings, skinny jeans, an extremely mini skirt and a mini skirt. I was ready.

On my way over to Luxord's room, I laughed as I ran into Saïx, who looked utterly shocked "Why are you not in uniform?" I grinned "It's past eight o'clock, so I technically can do as I please." (Eww, images are coming to my mind... yucky dirty mind.) "And what would that be, Dice?" I stated a little too quickly "Well, _Saïx_, I was on my way to play my usual game with Luxord and Axel. Got a problem with that?" He just did a classic eye roll and continued on his way.

-:-

By the time I declared that Luxord was the ultimate champion for the night, I had on a tight t-shirt and the really mini skirt. Axel whistled as I just rolled my eyes; this was fun. And this is what I liked to do. No one can take that away from me, along with the fact that I love to annoy every single living being in this castle. Come on, it is really fun to see Saïx spaz on someone, or see Axel blow up the closest thing besides a Nobody (but he does enjoy making Dusks BOOM). But the best member to see get mad is Zexion. Short dude has one big temper issue. I've only seen it once, but that's enough for it to stick in someone's head for good.

I sighed as I walked back to my room to change into my pyjamas; things had gotten more fun when Luxord joined. But, his training was almost complete, and then I would only get a few missions with him, instead of all of them. That made me sort of sad; he's my friend, and my card game opponent.

As I was laying on my bed, I had a really weird thought; what would happen if I faded? Nobody knows what it is like, because they are all still here. But the main theory is that nothing would be left behind, not even a body; which scares me. The fact that I wouldn't even exist anymore would be harsh.

Soon, my mind started to wander into a day dream, something that I would do frequently when my mind was too muddled up to think straight. This time, it was about what would happen if the three of us had kept our hearts. We would probably still be sitting around, eating ice cream and laughing.

-:-

Apparently I had fallen asleep some time during my daydream; because I was being violently shaken awake by Demyx, who looked worried. "You gotta get up, Saïx is already mad, and if you're late, who knows what he'll do."

I laughed "Dems, if there is one thing I am good at, it's not getting in trouble _while_ getting in trouble. I can handle him any day." I added in a huge smile, then got up slowly. If I'm already late, I might as well make a huge entrance.

So, with my black and grey _HALO_ PJ's on, I walked to the Grey Area. Once I entered I could see that Saïx's eyes were bloodshot and that he hadn't had much sleep. "Why aren't you in uniform?" He grumbled at me. "Well, I figure that I might as well stay in them as long as possible until I _have_ to change out of them."

He gave me a look that I couldn't even begin to describe; except that it made me change my mind. "And that time is right now. I'll be right back." I said as I ran towards my room, and almost killed the door in the process of entering.

"Jeez, he's really pissed off today; I wonder why?" I asked the thin air, as I changed to a black tank and put on the standard coat over my tank and _HALO_ PJ bottoms. "Well, it could be that it was a full moon last night." Axel said, scaring me.

"What did you see?" I asked quickly, zipping up my zipper. "I heard you ask the question; I saw you for two seconds." He replied simply, shifting his position slightly "Well, are you ready for today?"

I nodded at him, then walked out of my room slowly, heading back to the Grey Area. When I got there, Xigbar was lounging on the couch nearest the windows, and Zexion had his face inches away from a book. Demyx was across the room, strumming on Arpeggio. Xaldin and Vexen were missing, as was Lexaeus. Luxord, however, was simply standing in the middle of the room, glancing around.

"Lux, ready to go? I think that this is the last training mission we go on; so let's make it special." I said in a mischievous voice. "Zero," Saïx started "no causing trouble, or else you know very well what can and will happen."

I nodded and opened a portal for Luxord and myself, then quickly closed it when we were both in. "Candice, what does he mean by that?" Luxord asked me as we entered into a world that was filled with sand. "Oh, last two times I got in trouble, I had to train Demyx and you. While Axel got off lucky and only had to do the dishes for a month. And here is Agrabah, the city with enough sand for two lifetimes."

"Well, it certainly has a lot of sand." he said as I walked towards the outer gate, which led to ruins. "Luxord, let's go this way. It's the best place for a hoard of Heartless to be." I motioned towards the ruins on the other side.

-:-

After the mission, we returned for a rest; taking out fifty Tangos and those horn type heartless can be tiring. My advice; take out those horn things before the Tangos. I let out a long sigh before closing my eyes, only to open them again within seconds because my feet were extremely warm.

"Axel, if you don't stop it right now, I'm getting Demyx to dump a bucket of ice cold water on you tomorrow." I said in a warning tone. The heat stopped, so I shut my eyes again. "Axel, why are you bugging me? I'm really tired and want to sleep."

"Well, sor-ee for wanting to do something with my best friend." He said. I sat up "Look, Axel. I'm sorry. Let's just say that I'd rather fight Saïx than fight a hoard of fifty annoying Heartless. And what did you want to do?" I asked. Axel usually has some… interesting ideas. "Hmm, no idea."

Well, he usually has an idea on what he wants to do. "Well, can we play a game?" I asked, thinking about either _HALO_ or _Medal of Honor_. If you want to play a game, go to Axel; he's got most of them. "Sure, which one?"

"I was thinking along the lines of _HALO_ or _Medal of Honor._" I smiled, knowing that I was about to be beaten a hundred times. "_Medal of Honor_ sounds good to me." he said as we walked to his room, and set up the system.

Most of the time, we just shot at each other, with Axel mainly getting me. But, one time I did manage to sneak up behind him and tag him in the back. But he got back at me soon enough.

By the end, his total of kills; 50. My total; 1. I'm a sad player, that much is true. I stretched back and yawned. I glanced at the clock on the wall; 1:30 am. Great. "'Kay, Axe. Time for bed." I said sleepily as I attempted to get up. I fell back down though, because I had been sitting on the ground for three hours straight.

"Come on, one more game?" He asked as he yawned. "I'm going to regret this tomorrow; I mean today." I said slowly as I grabbed the controller of the ground. "How about we play… _Third Age_?" I said, already falling asleep. "Okay… Dice…" Axel said, but his head rolled to one side, meaning that he had fallen asleep. I never pressed start; instead, I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep like that.

-:-

"Get up, get up, get up!" An annoying voice yelled near my ear, making me swat at its origins. "Dem, I'm too tired; go away…" I grumbled, trying to find my pillow. It was then that I remembered that I wasn't in my room, or on a bed; I was on the floor of Axel's room. And Axel was… missing. Yep, even my makeshift pillow was gone. "Well, all I wanted to say is that you get this week off, 'cuz of all the training you did to me and Luxord. Xemnas is sure being nice to you, why is that?"

I grumbled "He's just doing this because I'm the Keyblade wielder and you ask too many questions." Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "And I was playing games with Axel last night."

He sighed and left, leaving me all alone to climb onto Axel's bed and fall back asleep.

-:-

I awoke some time later to me being gently shoved over. "Caught you." I said groggily. "And I was trying so hard not to wake you; you are too peaceful when you sleep." he countered. "Well, you woke me up, but I still want to sleep."

I felt the blanket be lifted slightly and then fall back down; followed by a comfortable heat being emitted right next to me. Half awake, I moved towards the source of the heat, then fell back asleep, only to be awaken by a knock on the door.

Axel groaned as he got up to answer it; and I realized all he had on was a pair of PJ pants similar to mine, though the had the _Xbox 360 logo on them. At the door was Saïx, wondering where I was. Apparently, there was a meeting that I missed because I was asleep. Axel soon countered with the fact that he tried to wake me up, but couldn't._

_Saïx left, although he was less than content with the answer he got from Axel. Axel returned to his spot, and I shifted closer towards him, and fell asleep just right beside him._

_-:-_

_Me: I'm not very content with this chapter. There is just something that isn't right about it. If there is, please tell me and I will try to fix it._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

AN: Okay, so if anything seems off in this chapter, it's because I'm typing this up at ten thirty at night, okay? On with the story!

-:-

The smell of freshly baked pancakes filled my nostrils, waking me up. "Mm, smells good." I said, leaning towards the smell, my eyes still closed. "Careful, or you'll get syrup in your hair."

"Shut up Axel; not everyone has gravity defying hair." I mumbled back. "Well, let's see; Xemnas does, Lexaeus does, Saïx does, I do and Demyx does. That's half the organization."

"You know what, though?" I said, then yawned; not finishing my sentence. He yawned too, then punched me lightly on the shoulder. "What it hell was that for? I'll punch you when I'm more awake…"

He smiled "And when will that be?" I growled at him, and he slowly backed off, but inched closer as soon as my head drooped. I looked up, and brought my forehead to his, his eyes staring into mine. While I did that, I raised my hand and hit him hard in the chest.

"What the hell… oh, payback. That's fair, I guess. But, you will definitely want payback for what I'm gonna do." he said in a warning tone. "And what is that, you idiot." Oh, that was another one of his nicknames that stuck with him since the beginning. "Well, I'll… uh…"

I smiled sadistically "I know what I'll do; just give me a few seconds." With that said, I disappeared through a dark corridor and appeared in Xigbar's room; which was a complete mess.

"Xig, I need a favour." I said out loud, knowing he was there, but was hiding. I glanced up, and sure enough, he was floating near the ceiling. "What is it, Kiddo?"

"Well, Axel and I are kinda planning something for each other, and I was wondering if you could assist me in placing, I mean dropping, a big balloon full of ice cold water on him next time he enters the Grey Area. Please?" I begged.

He shrugged "Sure, Kiddo." I was dancing around in my head, thinking about what he would do to me; couldn't be that bad, because he'd get in trouble. I wouldn't, because it's just water.

-:-

Just as was planned, later that day; Axel walks into the Grey Area, looking for his boots (I had them). I look up, and watch as Xigbar drops a big balloon on Axel's head, and it makes a _sploosh_ sound. He stalks towards me "Just you wait Dice; I have the perfect thing for you…" He gave me a menacing grin and stalked off. "Well, that was fun. I wonder what he has in store for me…"

"Just be careful, Candice." Zexion told me out of the blue. "Whoa, the little man talks! And why should I be careful around him, Zexion? Give me a good reason to be careful, and I will."

He sighed "I'm not permitted to say, for I said I would not tell." He closed the book he was reading and walked away, leaving me feeling extremely uneasy.

-:-

I was right to be very uneasy earlier, it's just that I can't handle what he did; lots and lots of dead people. But not just people, Axels. That's right, Axel's corpses all around the castle; no doubt the work of Zexion.

So, I was walking very cautiously back to my room, when I heard my name being called. I followed the voice, until I could figure out that it was Axel's, then I started to run. The calling got louder and louder as I reached the bedroom area. I opened his door, and I see him lying on the bed, multiple stab wounds everywhere, blood leaking through his coat onto the floor; pooling in a small puddle.

I nearly fainted from the sight, but I ventured further into the room. Suddenly, he sprang up and spoke in a rough voice "Dice, look what you did to me…" I shook my head and ran from the room, confused. I entered my room, to see another one on my bed, and blood was staining the sheets.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Axel. Just stop with the illusions, Zexion. Please; now I'll have nightmares…" I said slowly to the body. Suddenly, he sprang up and the wounds vanished "Oh, alright… you should have seen your face!"

I glanced at Zexion, who had appeared in a corner, and tried to give him the death glare. "And are you mad at me?" He asked. "Yea - no, we don't have hearts. You can't trick me that easily, Zexion. So, what can we do now?"

"I didn't think of that. What do you want to do, Candice, Zexion?" Axel asked. "Um…" I said slowly. "Well, I'm going to go read." Zexion said. I shrugged, knowing it was useless to argue with him. "I'm game for a card game with Luxord, if you want to." I said.

He nodded "Sure, let's get the newbie and start a game of Three to the King. You like that one, don't you?" I nodded "Yup! That is my favourite game, besides Hearts. No pun intended on that one, Axel."

We smiled as we headed towards Luxord's room.

-:-

"Ha, I win!" I shouted out in the two guys' faces, flipping some red hair from my face. It was an odd occurrence when Luxord lost and I won a game of cards; it usually means he's out of it, so to speak. "Lux, you feeling alright, buddy? Like, sick sorta feeling, you know?"

He glanced sideways "Nah, just felt like losing tonight, I guess. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to get some rest; tomorrow I have a mission with Xigbar." I nodded and left the room quietly, sneaking back to my room.

-:-

The next day was a troublesome day. Let's recap the day:

So, I woke up at an early hour, but that was fine by me because I had already had a whole bunch of sleep the previous day and nights. I grabbed for my coat where it should have been hanging loosely, but it wasn't there.

I walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Lo and behold; my coat, boots and gloves were missing. Just bloody great. Well, now that they are missing, someone will get in trouble because I can't go out until eight tonight without my coat.

And who should I guess would do that. Well, I'm thinking that either Axel, Saïx or Zexion would do it. Axel is obviously on the list; being him. Saïx is on there because he has a record of doing that stuff to his friends. And Zexion is the trickiest of them all; he has done stuff to deserve to be on my hit list of suspects.

So, with my sweat pants and tank top on, I head to the three bedrooms; going in order. I arrive at a door marked with VI, and knock. No one answered, so I pushed it open. What I saw was not what I expected; instead of a room full of books, it was barely filled at all. On the one shelf that it had in it; there was old looking leather bound books with pages sticking out.

My vision glanced at the bed, and Zexion was out cold. His body was in a tightly curled up ball, so I left him. Next up was Saïx.

I left Zexion's room, silently closed the door and walked the few feet to the door marked with a VII on the face of it. Again, I knocked on it, and instead of silence, I got a slight groan and the door slowly swung open.

"What is it now, Dice? It's six in the morning." Saïx mumbled, not fully coherent. "Well, I got up and now I can't go back to sleep. Plus, someone took my uniform; coat, gloves and boots. Can I borrow a coat for today, please?"

He glanced at me "I'm not sure it'll fit you. And why don't you have an extra?" I frowned "That one got ripped, remember? And anyway, it's better than asking Zexion; I'm at least half a head taller than him. And I'm not a stick like Axel is either."

He groaned again and walked back into his room, motioning for me to follow him. I did, and stopped at a little shelf, where there was black material laying on one of its shelves. I looked at him as I put it on over my clothes "Thanks, Saïx. Now I'll have to get Axel to give me my stuff back."

"How do you know it is him?" Saïx asked. "Well, it isn't you or Zexion, so it must be him." I answered his question without taking my eyes off of him. He seemed more toned down than normal. Maybe it's just me who's hallucinating.

"Dice, before you go and tear him up; I have a feeling that your stuff might be somewhere else than where you'd expect him to put it." I nodded "Thanks, genius."

So, off I went to Axel's room, and barged right in, not being as nice as I was earlier. Axel held a certain place in my non-existent heart, you see. When his door slammed open, he jumped out of his bed and had both weapons in hand. "What. The. Hell. Dice?"

"Where is my stuff, Axel!" I almost yelled in his face. "It's on you! Look!" I shook my head "No, I borrowed a coat from Saïx; where is my stuff?" I growled at him. "If you don't tell me this instant; my Keyblade will meet your head!"

He winced "I'm sorry; alright? It's just in your room, under the bed. Are you fine now?" I glared at him "No." I walked out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.

Once inside my room, I quickly changed into my uniform. Then, I returned the borrowed coat and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Oh, that was also a terrible mistake.

-:-

AN: So, how was that?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

AN: Okay, so I'll try to make this one a long one; no guarantees though.

-:-

What I meant when I said terrible mistake, I meant for Axel who decided to follow me to the kitchen.

As I was pulling out a bowl for my cereal; Cheerios if you must know, Flames for Brains closed the cupboard just as I was finished setting the bowl down on the counter. "Look, I said I was sorry, Dice. You know I hate the silent treatment."

I just carried on with making the cereal, ignoring him completely. I knew it kills him inside when I do that, so it's reserved for when he does something like hide my uniform. I grabbed the milk from the large fridge that we have and poured only a little on my Cheerios. That's how I eat them; only enough milk to get them wet but not soggy.

"Candice, will you listen to me?" Axel asked me desperately. Again I just ignored him and carried my bowl and a spoon to the long table that we eat at. "Candice, I swear if you don't answer me, I'll hurt you." That did it.

"Axel, let me explain it simply; if you summon Eternal Flames, I will summon Digita* and kick your ass to Twilight Town. Do you understand now?" He nodded, and I nodded back to him. He walked and sat at the other end of the table, near the door that led to the Grey Area.

He folded his arms on the table in front of him and laid his head in the little place he had created. Soon after, Xigbar walked in and noticed our distance. "What happened now?" He asked; probably remembering the last time we were like this. It took us about three weeks to get over the problem which no one remembers now.

"Hey Xigbar; Flames for Brains decided to hide my uniform last night while I was asleep. It wasn't very nice of him, so I gave him a small silent treatment and then he threatened me, so I threatened him. Simple as that."

It was then that Demyx came in and sat in the middle of the table and ate a piece of toast silently. It was really awkward; Axel being a loner, Demyx eating his toast, me eating my Cheerios and Xigbar standing over me.

"Well, I've gotta go get ready for a mission." Demyx stated out loud, disturbing the silence. And thankfully he did that, for I was just about to leave. "Good luck, Dem." I said to him as he passed me on his way to the kitchen to return a plate.

"Thanks Candice."

-:-

A few hours had passed, and I was lying on a couch in the Grey Area, completely bored out of my mind and was talking with Saïx. He was lounging on a couch opposite me. "Saïx, why is Axel like he is? And why are you two so distant now? We used to be an inseparable trio, but now I'm the only reason you two stay in the same room."

"It's not my fault he changed after becoming a Nobody." Was all he said and then stood up. "Well, Axel says that you are the one who had changed. I think that you both changed; you got pointy ears, yellow eyes and can go berserk. Axel got creepy green eyes, has no brains whatsoever and is a total jerk."

"And you used to not point out stuff like that. And he always had no brains; we all changed when we became Nobodies." Saïx sighed and walked over to the window to stare out of it at the blank sky. "We're still friends, aren't we Saïx?" I asked. "I don't know, Dice. I'm more confused than anything right now. It's just too hard for me to explain. And I am certainly not doing it when the others are here either."

"Saïx, we are still friends. I can tell that much, but do you _want_ to still be friends with Axel? He's still Lea inside, as you are still Isa inside. I know it doesn't make much sense; but do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"No, I don't. I'm Saïx now and Lea turned into Axel. Perhaps it is you that was the most unchanged of us all." He said and turned to me, to see me smiling. "What?" My smile fell "Oh, just remembering the numerous times when we kicked out of somewhere, and then we always would celebrate with ice cream afterwards."

I then laughed at the mere thought of Xemnas kicking us three out of the Castle That Never Was. That made Saïx grin a little "I had almost forgotten your laugh." I laughed a bit more "And I've forgotten yours completely." He made a small laugh, which was unusual for him.

"Oh, I made you laugh! Yes!" I yelled out into thin air. "No, you didn't." He said and walked over to me. "Oh, yes I did; you can't deny that." I said back to him as he turned his head away from my direction. "Dice, stop it."

"What is up with you lately? You've been acting really weird." I asked him. "Just leave it, Dice. Okay, I'll admit it; I probably have not been myself lately. But you don't really want to know what it's about."

I stared at the back of his head "Yes, I really do Saïx. I'm your friend; through whatever happens. And even if he is doesn't show it, Axel will also be with us. Even if he is a total jerk at times." I mumbled. "Well, if I did tell you, which I can't; you would think about it more than anything else."

"Saïx, now that you said that; I _want_ to know what you were about to say. Look, what if you told Axel and then he told me?" I said slowly. "No, I can't."

Saïx started to walk away from me then turned around "Candice; life isn't as simple as you have it." That just confused me even more "Dammit Saïx, why don't you just tell me? We're friends, doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

"I'm not saying that Candice; what I'm trying to say is that life is going to change for everyone soon. That's all I can tell you now without destroying you inside." he said and walked out of the room. "Dammit, you are so confusing! And you say that we don't have hearts!"

I was mad; rephrase: I was _remembering_ how to be mad from memories. So, what does someone do when they're mad? Kick a wall, throw stuff at the wall, hurt someone. Well, the wall would hurt me, but I can still throw stuff at it, right?

A grin spread across my face as I picked up a white vase, lightly tossing it in the air and catching it in my hand. I chucked it at the wall as hard as I could; that's not saying much, I can't throw overhand worth saving my non life.

I continued to pick up breakable and non breakable objects and throw them at the wall until the simulated anger subsided. I must have been doing that for a good two hours, because a dark corridor opened up and out walked Xaldin; one of my least favourite members. He always told on me when Axel and I did something wrong.

"What is this?" He asked in a heavy tone. "Um, my mess that I'm going to clean up right now?" I questioned. "Just get it cleaned up." Xaldin growled and walked away; probably going to go to sleep. He does that a lot.

I sighed as I started to pick up the pieces of broken pottery. There was more non broken things lying around; like a few pillows and my Keyblade. I put the pillows on the couch nicely and made Digita disappear. Then, after I dumped the pieces of pottery in the garbage, I laid down on the couch closest to me.

A shadow appeared over my head, blocking the overhead lights. "Hey, Candice? What happened?" I groaned "Go away Demyx, I was mad and the pottery was getting on my nerves."

The shadow disappeared, only to be replaced by more weight being added to the couch. "Why were you mad?" I glared at him "If you must know, I had a fight with Saïx while everyone was out on missions. Now stop being nosy and go bug someone else."

The weight lifted and Demyx went through the doorway to who knows where. I glanced around the room and spotted Axel leaning against the opposite wall. "Axel, stop being a loner; I'm sorry I over reacted."

I saw him smirk "I knew that you couldn't stand not having any friends at all. And what's up with Saïx? He seemed peeved about something when I returned." I sighed "Well, he's hiding something from me and he won't tell me what it is even about."

"Give him time, Dice. And I can see that you thought we needed a remodelling in here." He smiled and punched my arm slightly. "Well, I couldn't throw overhand to save my life; I'll say that." I smiled back at him and walked over to him.

"Axel, there's something that Saïx said to me that really troubles me; he says that life is going to change for everyone soon. It's not like him at all." I shook my head and leaned it on his shoulder.

Just then Vexen walked into the room "Zero, Superior would like to see you for a moment." I nodded and started to walk towards him, with Axel following me. "Alone." Vexen said firmly and Axel sank back. "What does he want me for this time?"

"I do not know." He simply stated as we neared the doors that led to the study. I pushed them open and waltzed in, having been here numerous times in the past. I noticed that Saïx was also present, which confused me even more.

And, before needing to be told to, I sat in the only empty chair. The doors clicked shut and Xemnas opened his mouth to speak. "Zero, would care to explain this afternoon?"

"Well, I was bored and was talking to Saïx, when we touched on… personal topics. Eventually I found out that he is hiding something from me and I got mad." I said flatly, ignoring the blunette against the wall. "And what do you assume it is?"

Oh joy, people diving into my personal life. "I don't know, except that what he did say is really bugging me." I looked at my hands which were cradled in my lap. I have a hole in my glove on the left middle finger. "He did have a good reason at keeping it from you. But, as you are nearly unstoppable when curious; I think Seven would rather remain unharmed when he tells you."

That was a point that Xemnas doesn't know about; Saïx hates hurting his friends. Well, Isa hated doing that. "But Superior!" Xemnas gave him a look which made him stop and grab my arm. He led me out of the study and we walked past the Grey Area and down a set of stairs. "Saïx, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where I go to be alone and I know personally that no one knows of it. It's deep within the castle on the lower floors where no one goes anymore." The way he said that sent chills down my spine. "But why?" I asked.

"Because it would do you no good for the others to overhear. And I just figured this out lately." He sighed heavily as he opened a door with a crescent moon on it. Inside there was the regular furnishings for a lounge; couches and chairs, tables, shelves lined with books. Standard lounge.

I sat down and Saïx sat beside me. "Look at me when I tell you this, please." I nodded at him and stared straight at his eyes. "I really don't want to be the one to tell you this; alright. About a month ago, while I was doing some research to help speed up this Organization, I stumbled across some old text that had information about the Keyblade and it's masters. Now, there was new writing on it during the part of what would happen when a wielder would lose their heart; like you.

"It took a while, but I finally managed to decipher it completely; it read that there can't be two to exist at the same time." He finished and lowered his gaze. I now understood completely why he didn't want to tell me this.

"But, that means that if there were to be another wielder that would lose their heart, what would happen to me?" I asked in a broken voice. "I don't know; it was ripped where that would have been. Just, don't let that bother you please."

I stopped staring at him and looked away; I was about to cry. Even though that was impossible, it was happening. He noticed and looked at me; watching the tears come out. "So, that's it then. I have to make sure that no Keyblade wielder becomes a Nobody. Could I tell Axel? He is our friend, you know."

Saïx shook his head "I don't think he could handle it. Knowing that his friend could die at any moment would cause him to stay with you at all times. He's one of the best members we have."

I smiled "Well, there's also Xigbar, Lexaeus and Xaldin who are good." He glanced at the door for a moment "Yes, and the rest are lazy. Vexen and Zexion are scared to go out and can't fight at all, Xemnas is the Superior, I'm his second in command, Demyx is a bubble head, Luxord is drunk half the time and you are… yourself. You do what's asked and then cause trouble, which zero's the missions out."

"So that is why I'm Zero?" I inquired. "No, you are Zero because you are a special Nobody and you could technically wipe the floor with Xemnas or anyone else." I laughed "Good to know that Saïx. But what am I to do?"

"I don't know Dice. I don't want to lose you again, it was all my fault."

"Last time you had your heart though."

-:-

AN: Yays! I wrote over two thousand words! My personal high score of longest chapter is right here folks. Please review! I want to know if people like it!

*Digita - Her favourite and most powerful Keyblade; will have picture of it soon!


End file.
